donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Mast Blast
Mast Blast is the eighteenth stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, as well as the third stage in the Ruins world. It is preceded by Button Bash and followed by Damp Dungeon. Overview When Donkey and Diddy Kong find a Barrel Cannon it will blast them to a shore being invaded by crabs. This area is where the Kongs will find even more barrels that will blast them to the Scurvy Crew's ship and they then will need to advance through it to complete the stage. Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, the Kongs come up to a straight pathway in a ruins area. Just after passing a DK Barrel, the Kongs can find a Barrel Cannonthat can shoot them to an Auto Fire Barrel and then onto another platform. This stone bridge-like platform curves downwards and leads the primates to a few small platforms with Tiki Goons on them. After treading up a tilted platform, the Kongs can reach another Barrel Cannon that shoots them farther into the background, where a Tiki Torch can be found. Behind the Kongs is also a small platform with a dandelion on it; the plant gives the heroes a Puzzle Piece if blown on. Farther ahead are some tilted platforms with Tiki Goons on them that the Kongs can slide down. Another Barrel Cannon is at the end of this area, and it blasts the primates closer to the foreground, where they find another slanted platform leading to a Barrel Cannon. This cannon shoots them to the final stone platform, which is tilted down towards a Barrel Cannon that blasts the heroes to a beach area. At the Kongs arrival in this area, they pass the Tutorial Pig who marks the checkpoint. There are some Snaps, spikes, and crates full of explosives farther ahead. The letter O of the K-O-N-G Letters can be found above the first explosive crate, and a heart is located right next to it. Here, a ship starts firing cannonballs directly at the Kongs. A raised piece of land with some crates on it is also just up ahead, and a Snaps and a Pinchly are nearby. Immediately after these foes are a few rectangular, explosive crates covering a gap with a Barrel Cannon in it. If the Kongs use the cannonballs shooting from the ship in the background here, they can find their way into the cannon, which blasts them into the hull of the ship. Inside the ship, they find themselves inside a small room. A red gate is in front of the room's exit, but the primates can break it away with a roll or cartwheel attack. Four Snaps are lined up just after this on the tilted ship, followed by a few crates. Another red gate is right in front of another crate, so the primates can roll into it to move it out of the way. When they hit it, the gate is locked in place on the wall, so they can use it as a platform to travel up a narrow area. As the Kongs continue up the slanted area, they encounter some stray cannonballs that roll towards them. A moving platform is above them to use in order to access the outside areas of the ship, where the Kongs come up to some crab enemies. Just before they get to the stern, a red gate attached to the ship's mast blocks their way. After a roll attack, the mast breaks off and falls into the sea. On the stern past the foes, they can find the letter N in a small room that can only be accessed by pounding on a red gate again. Right after this is a Tutorial Pig who marks the checkpoint. After the Tutorial Pig is a Barrel Cannon that shoots the primates to what appears to be the fleet's command ship and into a pirate Pinchly. After the Kongs smash through this ship's helm that is in their way, they can advance to a sail covered in a green, grassy turf. Below this sail are crates, some of which that can be destroyed by cannonballs being shot by the ship in the background to access a Bonus Level, and crab enemies. The primates can climb on the turf on the first sail to reach an Auto Fire Barrel that blasts them to a yard. This yard tilts with their weight on it, so they can tilt it to a side to be able to reach the turf on the above sail to grab the letter G. They can also tilt it to reach the neighboring yard, which is slightly longer. This mast features a Pinchly and some Banana Coins, as well as a Barrel Cannon that shoots the primates to the mast above when entered. When the heroes reach this mast, it is struck by a cannonball, causing part of the ship to fall. This allows the Kongs to reach some hanging platforms on the ship, which they can jump onto to progress; below these platforms is another yard with a crate full of explosives on it. Using the hanging platforms, the heroes can reach a rope that can be used to reach a Barrel Cannon. The Barrel Cannon blasts them to other cannons; when they reach the final Barrel Cannon, the cannon begins to fall with the damaged ship. After the barrel shoots them into the air, part of the ship smashes into the ship in the background, causing it to sink as well. The primates end up landing on the sunken ship's floating crow's nest, where the Slot Machine Barrel is located. Hitting the barrel causes the level to become completed. Enemies Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: Shortly after the first Puzzle Piece, the primates begin to slide down a slanted pathway. As they come up to a gap here, they reach the letter K. * O: Soon after the third Puzzle Piece, the heroes can find the letter O above a crate full of dynamite. * N: Immediately before the second checkpoint, the primates should pound on the red gate under them to reach a small area with the letter N. * G: When the Kongs reach the first yard on the second ship, they should cling onto the grassy turf on top of the above sail to find the letter G. Puzzle Pieces * 1. Near the start of the level when the Kongs are shot to the background a second time, they can travel backwards to find a dandelion on a small platform. If they blow on it, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 2, Immediately after the Kongs land on the beach area, they should head backwards to find some crates stacked up on each other. Since they are too high to simply jump over, the Kongs must bounce on top of some nearby Snaps to get an extra boost on their jump. If they pound all of the crates down, they can find the second Puzzle Piece. * 3. Before the Kongs shoot to the first ship, they can find a rectangular crate on top of a small gap. If they smash the crate, they can find a Puzzle Piece in the gap. * 4. The fourth Puzzle Piece is located at the end of the second ship, which can be seen just as the Kongs are shooting to the ship. To reach it, the primates should travel to the top of the first sail and roll-jump off of it to the back area of the ship. If they travel down the area, they can find the Puzzle Piece. * 5. If the primates drop to the bottom of the second ship, they can find two explosive crates on top of each other over a small gap. The Kongs should make the ship in the background shoot its cannonballs at the crates by standing on them. When the crates are gone, they can enter the gap to access a Bonus Level, where they must collect forty-seven bananas, one Extra Life Balloon, and two Banana Coins around two moving platforms. If all of the collectibles are grabbed within thirty seconds, the fifth Puzzle Piece appears. * 6. On the yard under the letter G, thee Kongs should roll jump to the right (or left in Mirror Mode) to reach two explosive crates. They should jump off of the boxes to reach the front area of the ship, where a Puzzle Piece can be found. * 7. When the Kongs reach the two hanging platforms on the top of the second ship, they should jump down to a hidden yard, where a crate full a dynamite can be found. They should draw the cannons from the third ship towards it to make it explode. When the crate is gone, a Puzzle Piece appears. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Gold: 1:37:00 * Silver: 2:06:00 * Bronze: 2:40:00 Gallery Trivia * The level seems to be more suitable for the Beach world, due to its ambientation in the sea and the presence of pirate crabs. It's unknown why it was put in the Ruins world, maybe for space reasons. * The presence of other pirate crab captains with their ships demonstrates that the Scurvy Crew captain was not the only pirate crab to be a captain of a pirate crab float. * It's unknown if this was the last float of pirate crabs or just another of million. The second option is more possible. Videos de:Mastenschiesserei Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Ruins Stages (theme) Category:Water Stages Category:Ocean Stages Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of images Category:Ruins Stages